1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques of setting signal strength values, and more particularly to a system and method for setting a signal strength value for a mobile device to receive radio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile device, such as a mobile phone or a radio receiver, for example, may be configured with a default signal strength value to receive radio signals. Each radio signal may correspond to a radio station channel, and the signal strength of each radio signal may be measured in microvolts.
However, a radio station channel of a radio station may be detected by the mobile device when the radio station sends a corresponding radio signal with a certain signal strength value that is stronger than or equals to the default signal strength value. If the default signal strength value is too weak, the mobile device may detect out too much unneeded radio station channels. Conversely, if the default signal strength value is too strong, the mobile device may not detect out enough needed radio station channels.